Lari's gifts: exchange problem
by Qbert1998
Summary: Lari, while abroad, decides, as she often does, to send to her relatives some gifts. But during the expedition, they get exchanged between themselves


From when she was a young girl, Lari, daughter of Lori and Lincoln, had a desire to be a pilot one day and to be able to see also other places in the world. She often also showed to be quite rebellious, especially towards her mother, despite, or maybe exactly because of this, all the authority and severity she tried to impose, in stark contrast with her sister Loan that instead almost never tried to stand up against her will. But aside from this, she had a lot of nice moments with her sister, mother, "uncle" and aunts during her childhood.

She continued to be a very energetic and cheerful girl as time passed and even when she and Loan were old enough to have doubts about some things in their family and finally were told the truth abouth their origins, she managed to recover quite soon from the trauma. Of course at first it was hard also for her to discover such a thing, she also started to blame this for some of the feelings she started to have as she grew and that she hided since maybe genetics could explain them, but in the next days as time passed, she was able to finally accept her origins. She thought that after all a lot of people desired to have in their lives to have a loving family for them like orphans or people with abusive parents, while Lari couldn't deny to have received familial love from them and so she thought that she could consider herself lucky, and regarding her hided feelings she started to think that maybe they weren't a horrible thing, all things considered. But decided anyway to keep for herself now them. She also comforted and helped to overcome the trauma Loan, that took it much more severely than her.

As years passed, Lari also began to be more assertive and respectful towards her mother's authority. She didn't become submissive but started to be more mature when she asked from her respect. And also, as the family continued to grow bigger, she started also to help around the house by helping taking care of the ever coming new children. She was for them the big sister they could trust whenever they needed, differently from Loan, that despite her love for her family, also the new members that arrived, was alwasy too much anxious. Indeed, quite a lot of times, Lari also helped Loan with her problems like she was the big sister.

Regarding her desire to be a pilot, it never disappeared and maybe it became even stronger. She continued to commit to school to have the best grades possible and, when she was old enough, Lari started to attend flight school while also working part time to pay at least a part of the fees and to not be a complete burden for her family. Not that they weren't willing to support her; on the contrary they insisted on helping her, telling her how much proud of her they were. Another thing that proved for her how lucky she was to have them as a family. It wasn't easy, but Lari never gave up and in the end she was finally able to obtain her ATP license and to become a pilot, and at a very young age.

Lari now is a young woman, working as a pilot, finally making her wish true. She continued to live with her family for a lot of reasons. One was her hidden feelings, another one was that she felt very attached to her family, a trait probably shared by all the Louds, and another one was the fact that she wanted to continue to give help to them as much as she can. Thanks to her work she finally had the possibility to visit also other parts of the world but made her in a certain way also appreciate more her home. Her work made her busy generally during the first half of the week, but when she had free days, she always enjoyed a lot to tell her family at home all the things she saw and she did while travelling around the world, while at the same time she always asked how the things went when she wasn't home and how everyone was going. Another thing she enjoyed was, while visiting other countries, to buy souvenirs and gifts both for herself and for her family.

Also this time when she arrived at destination at Penang Internation Airport she soon started to visit how much possible the touristic zones and the panoramas and also bought gifts for her family. For some she already know they would have liked things from the Country in which she was, but she knew her family and she was sure some would have preferred to receive as gifts things like new clothing or other things and so she made sure to visit also some malls in which she could find things also for them. Thanks to her experience, she was able to do such things in her available time without much problems. Since she still had a day busy before the start of her free days, she decided to send the gifts to her family using Fedex while also writing some letters for them. When she finished to write them, Lari sent her gifts for the expedition and texted her family to tell them about the gifts she was sending and to some of them also gave some anticipation to what expect. But during the expedition there was a little error on how the letters and the boxes indicated for which one were sent the gift precisely.

The gifts arrived in Royal Woods during the middle of the morning and Lincoln and Lori were waiting outside to help the couriers to lay the packages. While they were doing it Lyle and Liena went toward them.  
"Dad, aunt Lori" Lyle spoked "I'm sorry I can't help you taking home the gifts, but I need to go soon to a training session and Liena is giving me a ride. Lari texted me and she said that she sent me a new bow, so again I'm sorry but can I just take my box and go?"  
"Yes, Lyle" told Lincoln to his son "Don't worry, it's not your fault after all the packages arrived now"  
"Thank you dad! OK, let's see where is... Oh, here is it" Lyle said taking the box and going towards the car "You don't open it?" asked Liena "No, I'll open it when we arrive and thank you for giving me a ride Liena"  
"OK, so we're going!"  
"Be careful!"  
"Sure aunt, don't worry" Liena answered and then she drove off.  
"Well Lori, let's continue to bring the boxes to the house. Soon also our sisters will come to help."

While bringing the gifts inside the house, in the living room Leia, Lizy and Lops were the first to see their dad, moms and aunts bringing inside all the boxes.  
"These are the gifts from Lari, mommy?" asked excitedly Lizy while hugging and pulling Lana's leg "Yeah mommy, they arrived?" asked also excited Lops while hugging her mother's other leg "Cool! Hey mommy can we take our gifts and go to our room, please?"  
"Yes, mommy please can we take them?"  
"Ah sure girls, you don't need to insist that much"  
"YES!" They both yelled in unison "Thank you mommy, you're the best!" and then runned to search for they gifts, that they soon found, and then runned towards their room.

While they were going away, Lana asked Leia "Hey Leia, can you please go and watch them? I don't know what Lari sent them and I'm worried that, if they continue to be so excited, they can cause some mess"  
"Oh, sure auntie. I wanted to help here but I have no problem on watching those little pumpkins" she answered while leaving, without much surprise, despite her attitude and her bratty and spoiled manners, she loved deep down her family and even more she was always happy to spend some time with her little sisters, since she found them adorable, despite she actually wanted to help because she wanted to take as soon as possible her gift, her curiosity eating her to discover what she received "Hey Leia" intervened Lola "Before you go. I know you'd like to receive this" she said with her gift in the hand. She knew her daughter and she was sure that her motivation for her to be here was this "You already picked it? Thank you mom!" she answered while grabbing it from her and then she started to go to Lizy and Lops' room.  
"Aren't you forgetting something princess?" asked Lola "Eh? Uh... yeah, sure! You are the best mom in the world"  
"Now it's better" and then Leia left the room Meanwhile the Loud parents almost finished to bring the packages inside.

Inside Lizy and Lops' room, the first that was about to open her gift was Leia while Lizy and Lops were also curious to see what their big sister's gift was before opening their ones.  
"Finally! I can't wait to open it" she thought while opening it "What could have sent me Lari? Maybe some nice and sexy clothes to wear near daddy? Probably not" she continued to think "From the shape and weight actually it seems a book. Strange, why would she send me a book? Maybe it's about something interesting? Anyway here is it, I almost finished to open it and... WHAT THE FUCK?!" the last part she was almost going to yell it "What's this?! A cook book on tradional Malaysian dishes?! Is she mocking me? She told me I'd have loved the surprise she was sending me!" "Well big sis" she continued to think while the frown she formed before was becoming a menacing smile "In this case, let's say that I will be more than happy to prepare for you a "special" welcome back for tomorrow"

"Leia? Are you OK? I don't like that smile, it's scaring" Lizy asked her worried "Yeah sis, you are scaring. What's happening?" also Lops asked Noticing her little sisters and how they were because of the way she was acting, she soon tried to put on herself a less creepy expression and to reassure them "Oh no, sorry, don't worry. I'm OK girls. So what do you say? Want to open your gifts and see what Lari send you?" she said while forming a still fake but less creepy smile "If you're OK, then Lops let's see what has sent us sis!" spoked Lizy "Yes, girls let's see what has sent you Lari" Leia said keeping a fake smile And so the two sisters went to open their gifts, that from the shape also seemed two books, while Leia was observing them trying for the moment to not think to what she received.

Meanwhile Lemy was also in his room, her mother gave him before his gift, spending some time with Gwen. He was already told by Lari that she sent him a gambus and he wanted to try it as soon with his friend. "I see your mom gave you the box from your sister. So do you already know what Lari sent you?" "Yeah, she already texted me yesterday. She sent me a gambus" "What is it?" "It's a tradional instrument from Malaysia. I want to try it soon, I can play something nice for you"  
"Oh, thanks freak" she answered with a little blush on her face.  
"OK, let's see it... What? But this isn't a gambus" he said surprised when, after he opened his gift, he saw a bow.  
"Well, I think you would have some difficulties playing with it" Gwen added after snickering when she also saw what was inside the box "But why would Lari send you a bow? I think Lyle would appreciate it more"  
"Well, indeed I think probably our gifts got exchanged during the expedition. Let me try send him a message to ask if he has the gambusa" he said while taking his phone "Didn't he go away early today to one of his sessions with Liena? I hope he will not have problems because he doesn't have a bow"  
"Nah, probably they will lend him one in that cas... Oh, he already answered me and yeah, I confirm he has my gift. Poor bro, he wanted to show it also to the others. I can imagine the embarassment when he opened it together with them"  
"Oh, I hope your bro didn't take it too much bad"  
"Don't worry about it. You know Lyle. He isn't the type of guy to let such things to bring him down"  
"Yeah, you're right. Anyway do you think also the other ones' gifts got exchanged during the expedtion?"  
"No, I don't think so. I mean, I think this was just an isolated case"  
"Maybe you're righ..." "AHHHH! NOT MY HAIR!" a sudden noise from outside the room stopped Gwen's answer "Wasn't that Leia?"  
"Yes, that's her. She was checking Lizy and Lops. Generally she is able to keep them quiet but it's not the first time they got in a quarrel despite her presence. It's never something severe of course, but I'm going to see what happened and to help her"  
"I'll accompany you freak"  
"Thanks Gwen!"

Some moments before in Leia's room:  
"So did Lari already told you what she has sent you, girls?" Leia asked to her two sisters while they were going to open their gifts "Yes!" they answered in unison "She told us that she was going to send us first a book on plants from Malaysia" continued Lops to talk "And one about animals!" added Lizy "And not only, she told us that when she'll return, she will bring also a Dumeril's monitor and all the necessary things required to pet it and she will also help me petting it and play with me" continued to tell Lizy "And she also said she'll bring a Bunga Raya. She said it's a beautiful flower and she also promised me that she was going to help me to cultivate it. I can't wait to do it with her and Liena. Lari's a really great big sis!"  
"Yes, I really love her!"  
"Oh" Leia began to speak after what their sisters said "I see Lari has made sure to send you very nice gifts" she said while her face was itching and continuing to keep a fake smile while thinking "So that's it? You had the gall to send others nice things while you reserved for me this? Oh Lari, I see you really wish to receive a special treatment when you'll return"

But when the two sisters opened their gifts, they were surprised to discover that Lops received the book about animals and Lizy instead received a comic, it seemed about a superhero, titled Kecemprengman.  
"What? But Lari told me the gift was a book on animals" Lizy said with a slightly disappointed tone on her voice.  
"Well, actually I've it" Lops told her while showing her the book she had.  
"Oh, cool! Let me see it" and soon runned to see the book "Ah, look at all these incredible animals!" she said while beggining to browse the pages from the book Leia also was surprised when she observed this and asked Lizy "Excuse me Lizy, can you lend me a moment your book, please?"  
"Oh, sure! No prob sis. I prefer to read this one now"  
"Thanks pumpkin" Leia said while opening the comic and observing what was about and starting to think "A comic about a superhero? Well Lizy could like such a thing, but I think she would have liked more the animal book. And why giving it to Lops? She know that Lops would love much more plants? And they said Lari already texted them on what she was sending, why she lied, unless... Wait" she stopped for a moment looking more careful at what was about the comic she had in her hands "A superhero comic... Sure! Now I understand. There was an error during the expediton and some of our gifts got exchanged. The book Lops received is surely for Lizy and this comic here, yeah, it's probably for Lynn, London, Liby, Lupa, Lux or Londey. But it doesn't seem something very dark nor noir, so probably I can exclude Liby, Lux, Lupa and London. OK, Lari, for now you're lucky. But I hope for you that when I find my gift, it will be something that don't disappoint me" but her two sisters soon brought again her attention to them.

While Leia was thinking Lizy and Lops were discussing between themselves.  
"Even if you received that book, we still got an animal book and you know I'd lend it to you when you want. But we didn't receive the plant book! It's unjust! She promised me!"  
"Oh, come on Lops! Animals are much better! Why you think she send you that book? It's obvious that also Lari finally understood it. For this she sent to you it. She wants also you to understand it!"  
"What? Take it back Lizy! Plants are great!"  
"Ah, just accept it Lops, plants are boring"  
"PLANTS AREN'T BORING!" her yell stopped the train of thought of Leia "Oh no" she thought "No Lizy, Lops, come on. Be quiet, OK?" she said trying to cool down them "Only if she takes back what she said!"  
"I'll not deny the truth. Plants are poop"  
And by saying that phrase, the animals lover girl caused her plants lover sister to rush towards her and so the two sisters started to fight against each other "NO! Lizy, Lops stop it!" Leia tried frutiless to calm them while also trying to put herself between them to stop the two sisters fighting "I said stop you two!" she continued to try but the decision to put herself between them soon revealed to not have been a good idea when Lizy and Lops, during their fight, also started to hit and pull also her while trying to fight against each other. For a moment she tried to stay as cool as possible despite this but when the two girls started to pull also her hair, the situation became unbearable for her "AHHHH! NOT MY HAIR!" she finally yelled

The ruckus and noises attracted the attention of their brother and his friend that soon arrived in the room "What's happening here?" Lemy asked as soon as he and Gwen entered. Despite no one of his sisters answered him, the scene behind him of Leia between Lizy and Lops fighting was enough for him and so he and Gwen soon went towards the girls to grab the two girls fighting to help Leia and calm down the other two. Lemy grabbed Lizy while Gwen grabbed Lops. Despite their resistance, the two were able to separate them "Ouch!" Leia said a little sore, of course lucky the girls were still very young and their hits didn't hurt her much but still they put quite a lot of energy; while taking some breaths finally was able also to take some time to watch herself in a mirror "Oh, no! Look at my hair!" she said with a very sad tone and face when she noticed how ruined her hair were because of the chaos from before.  
Meanwhile Lizy and Lops were both asking to leave them free and struggling as much as they can, but after some moments, they were able to see that their brother and brother's friend grasps weren't loosening, and so, even because of the tiredness, were starting to calm down So Lemy started to ask them "OK, now you two, care to explain me why you were fighting?"  
"It's her fault!" Lops soon shouted "She was saying animals are better than plants and that Lari sent me a book about animals because she doesn't like plants and want me to convince me of this"  
Hearing this, Lemy started to think "Lari sent Lops a book about animals? But... Wait, it seems that after all it wasn't an isolated case after all" and then looked straight at Gwen and, by just looking at her face, he understood she also was thinking the same "Anyway now I need to resolve this"

"So" Lemy started "It's true Lizy? Did you say this?"  
"Yes! Come on, is obvious also Lari finally understood animals are better than some boring plants!"  
"They aren't boring!" Lops retorted while struggling again a little, but Gwen continued to not let her free.  
"Be quiet" Lemy soon restarted to speak while also making now sure to see Lizy straight at her eyes. Lucky it took him just some moments to think to something to make sure his two little sisters to make peace and not restart again a fight for this, after all he knew their tastes and he also knew that some of the things they liked actually could have helped him "Now, now, don't you think it's useless to fight for such a thing?"  
"What you mean Lemy?" They both asked "You know, you're arguing about if animal or plants are better but actually they're better together!"  
"Eh?" they just answered confused "Let me make an example. You both know Pokémon"  
"What has Pokémon to do with this Lemy?" Lizy asked "Yes, what?" also Lops added "Just a moment" Lemy soon continued "Think of Turtwig and its evolutions. Isn't Turtwig both an animal and a plant in the end?"  
"Well, yeah. It's a turtle but also a plant" Lops said "A tree in its final evolution" Lizy also admitted "See? And it isn't much better and stronger in this way? Able to combine together the strenght of a turtle with that of a tree! And not only I have even a better example! Just think of Biollante! They fused together the DNA of Godzilla, a rose and a woman, and look at what incredible monster it comes out!"  
"It's a Kaiju!" they both told him "Ops, you're right, my bad. It's a Kaiju. Anyway isn't it very strong?"  
"Well, I still prefer Godzilla, but Biollante also is cool!" Lizy answered "Indeed! So don't you think both animals and plants are cool?"  
"Yeah, I think you're right bro" Lizy finally said "So now" Lemy started again "Why don't you say sorry to each other?"  
"OK, Lemy, I think you're right" and then she looked at her sister and told her "Hey Lops, I'm sorry for telling you plants are poop. I was wrong, they also are cool"  
Hearing her excuses also Lops decided to excuse herself to her for her overreaction and answered "OK Lizy. It's OK. And I'm also sorry for attacking you"  
Seeing this, Lemy and Gwen finally let them free and were happy to see them continuing to talk to each other and making peace "Eh, you did a good job with them, freak"  
"Ah, thanks Gwen"

While continuing to talk with each other Lizy asked to her sister "But why you think Lari has sent you that book, Lops?"  
"I've no idea, Lizy"  
Hearing this Lemy told them "Oh, well actually there was an error during the expedition of our gifts and some of them got exchanged. I think the book Lops received was actually for you, Lizy"  
"Oh, silly me" she said slightly embarassed "It's what I was trying to tell you from the begin!" Leia suddenly spoke and hearing his other little sister, Lemy remembered where she was before, during their fight and also, seeing how she still had her hair in disorder, for a moment was going to laugh when he saw in which condition she was, but was able in the end to control himself and decided to tell another thing to Lizy and Lops.  
"Hey Lizy, Lops" he called, taking them near him "So, I think you two should make your excuses also to another person here" he said while making a little gesture towards Leia "After all is not cool that your big sister was brought in your fight"  
"Oh" Lizy started to say thinking of what happened some moments ago "Yeah, you're right but... I don't want Leia to be mad at us"  
"Yeah bro, I don't want Leia to be mad" added Lops "Ah, come on. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive you if you say you're sorry to her"  
"You sure?" they both asked him "Sure!" well, actually he know that generally Leia wasn't exactly the kind of person to forgive and forget, but at the same time he knew Leia wasn't probably going to hold for too much a grudge against Lizy and Lops When they heard this, the two went towards their big sister and told her in unison "Leia, we're very sorry for involving you in our fight and for not hearing you telling us to calm down. Please don't be mad at us!" they finally said while making puppy eyes while looking at her.  
Leia in a first moment tried to keep a frown and to stay mad at them, but ,after some seconds of looking at their eyes, she wasn't able to not forgive them and to hug them "Ah, don't worry you two little munchkins! Of course I forgive you!"  
"Thank you big sis!"  
"Heh, she wouldn't be so cool if they weren't Lizy and Lops" Lemy whispered to himself "Did you just say something, dear bro?" asked Leia looking at him while "smiling"  
"Nothing!" he soon replied causing a snicker from Gwen "In any case, I think I'll go around in the house to see if also the others got exchanged their gifts"  
"Hey bro we also want to come! We still have to find one of our gifts" the twins said "I'll also come, Lemy" also Leia added, since she also wanted to find her gift "Well, it seems you'll be busy for a while freak"  
"Yeah, sorry Gwen. If you want we can meet again each other later"  
"Nah, don't worry! I'd like to make you company. And besides I can take opportunity of this to make a salute to all of them, you know I consider you all as family"  
"Well, thanks. OK, let's go"

Some minutes before, in Liby's room, the girl was spending some time with Lacy and Lupa; they were thinking to spend some time outside later together and were deciding what to do, when their gifts arrived, and after they discovered this, Lacy went to take her and her two sisters' gifts. They were of course really curious to see what their big sister sent them but when they opened they were all surprised to see what they received. In Lacy's box there was a perfume, in Liby's one there was a very nice long light blue dress, much bigger than her body is, and Lupa instead found in her box a replica of a Tepki. All three of them were stunned to see what were their gifts.  
"What's this? A three pointed sword? Why the fuck would Lari send me this?"  
"Well" Lacy began "Come on Lu, don't be too much harsh, after all it's relly nice our big sisters has the thought to send us all these gifts" she said trying to defend her sister's choices, after all she loves her and she really appreciated the gesture but in her mind she also was asking herself why Lari would have sent them such gifts, especially when she saw what was the gift of her sister Liby, that one didn't have any sense for her.  
"At least you two received something you can actually use" Liby began to say "How I'm supposed to wear this? It's too much long and large!"  
Hearing this, an idea formed inside Lupa on how to tease both of them a little, and so she looked at her and told "Well Lacy, you're right. We should appreciate our sister's gifts. It's the gesture that counts"  
A little surprised by hearing her saying this, her two sisters asked her "So you agree with me?" Lacy asked and also Liby added "Eh? What?"  
"And besides I'm sure there are precise reasons behind her choices. I mean, I'm still not sure about my gift but yours are clear, the perfume for you is clearly because she's trying you to tell you to be more feminine around dad" causing a large blush on Lacy's face but, despite being a little angry, she managed to stay calm but Lupa was expecting this from her and continued "While regarding the dress, the wrong measures of it are surely just a little error from her. After all, quite a lot of girls your age are more developed" she finally said, putting a lot of empasis on the last part. Also Liby blushed intensely and, as she was expecting, caused also, differently from Lacy, a reaction from her.

"What the fuck did you just say Lupa?! Dare you to say it again!" Liby said while glaring at her "Ah come on now Liby" Lupa continued with a smirk on her face "There's nothing to be ashamed in that"  
Despite her growing anger, Liby decided to try to outsmart her and with a smile told her "Really? You, of all people, wants to belittle me for my body, Flattie Dwarf?" but Lupa was expecting a strike back at her in this way and already had an idea on how to counter reply "Oh, but I'm younger than you, my height it's normal for my age" she replied, still keeping a grin "And besides, despite this, mine are still bigger than yours! What's your excuse little sister?" making even more red from rage Liby After some seconds, Lupa continued "Hey, don't be mad Lib! You're still very cute and beautiful... for a seven years old!"  
Now Liby had enough of her sister's shit and tried to punch her, but Lupa was able to dodge her and soon stood up and looked straight at her, all while keeping that smile that continued to enrage her sister.  
So also Liby got up and tried to go towards for a fight but found herself soon unable to go for it when Lacy stopped her "You want to joke about me?! Why don't you come right here in front of me to say it, you stupid coward?!"  
But Lacy, despite the fact that a part of her actually wanted to let free her sister and actually to give also a punch right to Lupa's face, was able to stay cool and after some time was able to calm down her big sister making her notice that she was only doing Lupa's game. Despite this, the tension between the three was still palpable in the air. Lupa in a first moment tried to rationalize that it was just a joke, but then began to think that maybe, after all, she exaggerated a little with Liby and thought that later, when the situation was more calm, she should have excused herself.

Some minutes before inside the room of Leia and Londey, the latter was enjoying some time with her sister Lynn III, reading some comics and also brainstorming some ideas that they could use later together with their sisters on their comic, until Lynn entered inside the room and told to her daughter and niece about the fact that Lari's gifts arrived and so they went to take their gifts.  
When they returned "So Londey, did Lari already tell you what she sent you? In my case she told me she wanted to keep it a surprise"  
"Same. But it won't be a secret for much longer" and as she said so, she eagerly started to open it while Lynn III decided to wait and see what was her little sister's gift. Finally she opened it and saw it was a cute little dress. But when she she took it and hold it, Londey soon formed a frown. "Oh, come on!" Londey started to tell while always holding it "It's very cute but Lari took wrong measures! It's way too much small!"  
While trying to hold on a little laugh, Lynn III told her "I'm sorry sis"  
"Ah this sucks!" Londey added while pouting Despite her expression, actually Lynn III found very cute her little sister and continued to keep a smile, but at the same time she started to think "Hmmm... I need to admit it's strange Lari did such a great error while picking that dress, it would be of perfect size for Lizy, Lops and Bed! Almost like it was actually for one of them. And if there was indeed an error during the expedition? If what I think it's true, probably also this gift here shouldn't be for me. Well there is a way to be more sure" and so started to open also the gift she had.  
And, when she opened it, her suspicions were confirmed when she was a sport shirt about a team called Penang Black Panthers "An official sport shirt..." Lynn III continued to think "Yeah, I don't think this is for me" she finished to think with an akward smile on her.  
"Hey sis" Lynn III said to call Londey's attention "I think these gifts here aren't for us"  
"What? Why you think so?"  
"Well" Lynn III answered while showing to Londey her gift "Considering the size of that dress and the gift I have..."  
"...Oh... I see... Hey, that means I didn't receive something I can't even use" Londey said while her frown became a large smile "So" she continued "Probably what you have it's for Lacy, do you have any idea for who can be this dress?"  
"Yes, I also think so" Lynn III answered "Regarding that, considering the size I think it should be for Lizy, Lops or Bed but, considering Lizy and Lops' tastes, I'm almost sure it's for Bed. I want to go to search them, I'm sure they also are surprised by what they have and I want to see if also others have their gifts exchanged. Do you want come with me?"  
"Sure Lynn!" and as she answered her, the two sisters went outside in the hallway.

Here the two found Lemy, Leia, Lizy, Lops and Gwen.  
"Hi guys!" Lynn III greeted them "Why are you all here?"  
"Hi Lynn, hi Londey" Lemy started "We're here because me and the others discovered that the gifts arrived got exchanged during the expedition, so we were going to see and advise also others about this. Speaking of, did you opened your gifts yet? Were they weird?"  
"Well, actually" Lynn III started "We indeed already opened our gifts and yes, they were strange and we thought the same thing and were going to do the same thing. We wanted to search Lacy because we think one of the gifts we have is hers"  
"Ah, OK! In that case let's go together. If I'm not wrong, earlier I saw Lacy was with Liby and Lupa in Liby's room"  
"OK!"  
"Hey Londey" Leia called her full sister while the group was going toward the red haired girl's room "Yes?"  
"I have a comic and, since it's about superheroes, and when I read it, I think this can be yours or Lynn's. So here, take it" she told her while giving her the comic "OK! Thanks sis!" and she soon started to see what it was about "It seems cool"  
"So, do you happen to have something that can be my gift Londey?"  
"No, sorry Leia" she soon answered with a slightly sad tone "I'm sure this..." while showing her the small dress "...Isn't yours" and as she saw it, she soon concurred "Oh, OK!" Leia answered disappointed and then started to think "Damn it! Where is my gift?"

As the group went towards Liby's room, they saw that also London was going, from her room, here.  
"Hi London!" Lemy, Lynn III and Leia saluted her "Hello guys! All of you want to go to Liby?" she asked a little surprised to see that all of them apparently also wanted to enter in the same room as her.  
"Well yes" Lemy started "We want to check something about their gifts. About this, did you opened yours? It was strange?"  
"Their gifts? My gift? Strange? What do you mean?" she asked "I was going to see Liby actually exactly because of my gift, or to be precise our gift. I went down some moments ago and when I saw the gifts were here I asked mom if Liby already took her gift and she told me yes. See, Lari yesterday texted me and Liby and told us that the gift she wanted to send us was for both and before, when I was down and saw they arrived, I asked mom if Liby already took it and, since she said me yes, I was going to ask her what it is, since Lari kept it a surprise"  
"Well" Lynn III began to talk "I think she doesn't have your gift"  
"What? Why Lynn?"  
"There was an error during the expedition, so there is this possibility, but let's enter and ask her directly" and so the group opened the door and entered.

The three girls were stunned to see so many people entered at the same time.  
"Hello guys. What happened?" Lacy started to talk "Well we discovered our gifts got exchanged during the expedition and we wanted to see if also you got some weird gifts. Besides we think some of us have your gifts" Lemy explained them.  
Hearing this, the three sisters were at first surprised to hear it but, thinking more of it, they began to think that after all it perfectly explained the motivation behind their weird gifts.

"Well" started Liby to talk "That can actually explain why I received this" while taking the long blue dress.  
After looking at it, also London added "OK, that sure isn't for me!"  
"What do you mean Lon?" asked Lupa to her younger raven haired sister-  
"Well, Lupa see, Lari told me and Liby that our gift was for both"  
"Ah, I understand" Lupa said "So Lacy, I got this shirt here, it's surely yours" she said while showing and offering her the shirt "Oh cool!" she said while grabbing it and observing it "It's an official team shirt, and even signed! It should have costed a lot to Lari!"  
After, Lupa said "Hey Lynnie, I have this sword here, at this point I think it's yours" and so she took it and gave it to her.  
As soon as Lupa offered Lynn III the sword, she soon went to take it with a big happy smile forming on her face seeing it, since she was a big fan of swords, and thought "Ahhhh, look at this Tepki, it's so kawaii!" while holding and looking at it very careful. Meanwhile Londey thought "Well, considering what Leia said and that probably that sword is her gift, I think this comic here is indeed for me"

"Instead you Lacy?" asked her Lemy "Oh, I have this perfume here. I've no ide for who it can be"  
"OK! No problem Lacy, we'll discover it!"

Then the group started again to discuss on where to go, and so Londey proposed them to go to Bed because of the dress she had and so they went to her room.  
While they were going, Lynn III and London noticed the fact that Lacy, Liby and Lupa had a sour expression on their face and decided to approach them.  
"Hey Lacy, Liby, Lupa" Lynn III spoke "Something off? There is a problem?"  
"No, don't w..." Lacy started to answer-  
"Yes, there is a problem!" Liby stopped her jock sister "What's it?" asked her London.  
Lupa, hearing this, was even more sure about the fact that indeed she exaggerated with her before and that she needed later to do something to make her forgive her, but now was preparing herself for the upcoming reproof... that actually there wasn't because to her surprise, when Lynn III and London asked for more information, and despite their insistence, Liby told them that it wasn't something they needed to worry about and that it was just a little problem between them.  
So they, with the rest of the group continued towards Bed's room.

Here they found her seated on the bed while reading a book. When she noticed them entering inside their room, she looked at them quite confused since she didn't understand why all of them wanted to talk with her at the same time.  
Meanwhile Lops was looking at what book had Bed in her hands. When she saw the cover and saw it was about plants, she soon runned towards it, scaring Bed with all that excitement.  
"It's my gift!" Lops spoked out loud while grabbing it from Bed's hands. All this made her even more confused and also sad since she started to think Lops just stealed it from her.  
"LOPS!" soon Lemy yelled back at her for what she just did "Excuse soon yourself with Bed!"  
"But..." Lops started to speak while also beginning to form some tears in the corner of her eyes "... But I just wanted to take my gift. Why you're yelling at me?!"  
"Oh fuck" Lemy started to think "Maybe I didn't need to be this rude with her"  
Lops was almost on the verge to begin to outright cry. But at that point Gwen intervened and told her, kneeled to watch her at eye level, while putting one of her hand on her shoulder "Hey Lops, come on, don't worry, Lemy didn't want to yell at you. It's true Lemy?"  
"Yes, sure! I'm sorry Lops. I didn't want it"  
"You're not mad?"  
"No, I promise I'm not. Can you forgive your bro?"  
"OK!" Lops said while drying her tears "But promise me you'll never do it again!"  
"OK, I promise" Lemy answered as he opened his arms for inviting her for a hug that she soon accepted. While hugging her, Lemy looked at Gwen and whispered her "Thank you for the help"  
"Don't think of it"  
After all this was resolved, Londey went to explain better what was happening to Bed and also gave her the dress. When she took it, it was even more clear it was for her, since now they can compare even more their sizes. They were almost sure of this but, to make sure the two toddlers weren't holding something against each other, they proposed to them and Lizy to stay together and play. And as they expected they liked this idea and started to play without problems. So they decide to let them here, since now the three already have their respective gifts and to continue to go around looking for the others' gifts that were still missing and to see if the others also got exchanged their gifts.

After talking between them, they decided, after London told them that Lux was still inside her room, to go to the three goths' room. While walking Lemy took Gwen near him "Hey Gwen, thank you again!"  
"Don't even say it, Lemy"  
"Anyway sorry for all the mess we're doing, but hey, we're not called Louds for nothing!"  
"Ah, I repeat, don't worry freak"  
"So Lon, did you see early Lux?" Lupa asked her younger full sister "Yes. When I was down to ask about mine and Liby's gift, mom gave me Lux's gift... well, what maybe could be Lux's gift and asked me to bring it to her" she answered "I see... do you have any idea for who it could be?" Lupa asked again "No, I'm sorry"  
"It's OK!"

Just some minutes ago, the youngest of the three goth sister received her gift from London; that, when gave her the gift, told her she was going to Liby's room.  
While alone, the ballerina goth started to open her gift, wondering what her big sister sent her. But when she opened it, her face became red like a tomato when she saw what it was. Inside the box she found a sexy lingerie set composed by a pair of lacy black hipster panties decorated with goth motifs, a pair of very transparent lacy garter belt black stockings, and finally there was a black and yellow lowcut babydoll to accompany the set, also this one, on the height of the chest, decorated with goth motifs.  
"What?!" Lux began to think "Lari, how it came to you to send me such a thing?!"  
Then she noticed there was also a note together with the set, so she took it and read. On it was written "Hope this will help you to bring forward your relationship with dad my little dark sis... And to raise his little BIG friend down here ;) 3 XOXOXO"  
If someone told her she could have becomen even more red than just some moments before, she would have dismissed it as impossible, but this note proved her of how wrong she would have been.  
"Did you suddenly become crazy, Lari?!" she yelled in her mind "There is no way ever I'm going to wear such skimpy and revealing clothes!"

"So that's it?! This is what you meant last time when you encouraged me to be more 'open' and 'bold' with others?! I can't believe you did this!" putting the lingerie and the note on her bed, looking at them with crossed arms and a sour expression on her face.  
She was angry, and also a little sad, because of the fact in the past Lari was one of her sisters, when she was at home, that more was comprensive with her but at the same time always tried to make her more confident. Probably because, since she was one of the oldest, she started to see her younger siblings as her children. And yesterday also texted her, telling her, aside from questions on how things were going and if she was going fine, that, while she wanted to keep a surprise her gift for her, that she hoped she would have liked her gift and that she hoped with to boost a littte her trust on herself and to be more open.  
And now Lux felt like she was just joking about her insecurities and always lied to her when she tried to encourage her and wanted to mock her and make a fool of her.

Despite this, after some seconds she spent, still sad and angry, looking at the lingerie, she started to think again about what she read on that note, especially the part on "bringing forward her relationship", and on how sexy she would appear wearing it.  
"Even if..." Lux started "Well, Lari wanted to mock me but actually I'd like if dad would begin to see me on a more romantic, intimate and close level..." but only thinking of it made her feel uncomfortable unsure of herself.  
But then she thought that at the moment she was alone and after some hesitation she decided to take it and started to undress herself to wear it.  
"Damn if it's short! It's really supposed to be so short" she started to think when she finally wore it and looking at herself "And why it's so tight around my chest?" she continued noticing how indeed stretched was around that region and quite at discomfort because of it, but she decided in the end to ignore it Looking at herself in front of a mirror, she felt at first embarassed but then began to think that after all it was true that she appeared quite endearing and felt happy. So she started to dream about how it could use it during an intimate encounter with him, she continued, and partly felt sorry because of it, to feel unsure of her courage to actually dress it in front of him, but just to dream it, was already something nice for her.  
And so, for some moments, she daydreamed about her beloved dad

"No!" Lux suddenly stopped her fast train of thought, she noticed, quite surprisingly also for her, that withouth even thought it, her hand was very near her below parts, but was happy to see she didn't lose her control, since she didn't like the thought that she was thinking to something like this "No Lux! It's not good this... Our love needs to be cultivated first!" She started to think "My feelings for him are too much great to image our relationship to start soon on this. We will grow and develope our feelings for each other. And only when it'll be the right time, we'll bring us together in our unholy union, so that I and him can finally become from two only one"  
"But..." she continued to think "I can't deny that for our first time I'd like to make out with him" while still blushing and with a smile on her face.  
And so this time she closed again her eyes, blushing and smiling, and started to dream the two of them making out on the bed, her still on top of him. This time more careful with her hands, since, even if it was just a dream, she didn't want to taint the thought of what for her needed to be a pure demonstration of love.

Meanwhile the group was outside the three goths sisters' room. "Hey Lux!" Leia started to speak while opening the door and entering "Can we ask you som... WHAT?!" she asked, agape and completely surprised by the sight in front of her.  
Soon followed her the rest of the group and also them became stunned to see the situation in front on them They would have never expected to see Lux wearing such an attire and continued to look at her with faces that full showed how surprised they were to see her.

Lux had her eyes still closed when Leia entered inside the room. Hearing all the noise, she started to open her eyes and turn her head towards the door and again her face turned completely red.  
Now, while she had difficulties staying and socializing with people outside her family, differently from Loan, actually never had a problem to stay with many people if these were her relatives, actually liked to stay with them, and if stimulated even liked to partecipate to their activities and conversations.  
But the way she was dressed, made her feel more embarassed than ever. "Oh shit!" she thought and, almost automatically, she frantically tried to cover herself with her arms.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW TO KNOCK BEFORE ENETERING?!" she yelled at them while also closing her eyes because of how embarrassed she was, bringing them out of their stupor "GET OUT YOU ALL!"  
To not start a mess from this situation, the group decided to respect what she told them and soon started to exit from the room.

Outside the room, they expected some moments to let Lux calm down a little, then Lupa knocked on the door "Hey Lu! We're sorry for before!"  
"I-It's all OK Lupa!" Lux answered her but her tone didn't fully convince her albino sister "Can we please enter?" "J-Just give me a minute!"

While waiting the group started to discuss about what just happened "WOW!" exclaimed Liby "Who would ever thought to see Lux in this way?" she asked rhetorically "I know Lib" answered her Lacy while the others also agreed with them. "Anyway guys" Lacy began again to talk "When she'll allow us to enter, I think it's better to not enter again all together. After all this, let's try to give her some space still for some time, OK?". The others thought for some time and then agreed with her.  
"OK!" she continued to speak "If for you is OK, I propose myself and Liby"  
Some of them were surprised that she proposed a specific person aside her, included the one nominated but didn't question her.  
"It's fine with me" told her London "But I also want to enter. She's my roomate" she continued to tell to give her a reason on why she should enter, but even more she wanted to be sure if her younger full sister was OK.  
For the same reason, since she also wanted to check her younger black haired sister and to help her older one, also Lupa proposed, with the same reason, to enter inside the room.  
"OK! I think that's enough people" told Liby. In a first moment also Lacy was going to propose herself but hold back when her braced big sister told that.  
"No, wait a moment!" added Leia "I also want to enter! She can have my gift!". Now of course she loved her family, but what she told didn't surprise the others, she was known that when it wasn't something severe, she was a girl that often was moved by more personal motivations.

Hearing this Lacy started to explain her blonde pigtailed sister why it was better that she waited "Hey Leia, please. There're already three other people aside me going inside, let's respect her space, OK?"  
"But why them and not me?"  
"Leia" she began to explain her "Lupa and London share a room with Lux. It's fair they want to check if their little sister is OK"  
"And why Liby and not me?" "You know Liby, she's able to console people" Lacy finished to explain. She said this because she knew that both Lux is a very insecure girl and she thought that Liby was a person that could have been able to help them with Lux.  
For some seconds Leia stayed silent, then "Ah, OK then!"  
"Thanks Leia!"  
"Yeah, sure whatever"

Since it was finally decided and some time passed, London decided to knock on the door to ask her sister the permission.  
"Lux it's me, London! Can we enter now?"  
"S-Sure, OK!"  
"OK, come on!" said Lacy "Hey Lacy, thanks for the trust. Hope it's well founded"  
"Don't worry Liby! I'm sure!  
When the four sisters entered inside the room, they found Lux seated on her bed, now wearing her usual attire, composed by a black sweatshirt with very long sleeves, a blue skirt and a much more opaque pair of stockings, while the lingerie was careful folded up on the bed.  
They saw she still had a frown on her face, so the girls approached her.  
"W-What do you wanted before?" Lux started to speak before them "It can wait for some time" answered Lacy Then she took a seat next to her on the right"Lux I'm sorry for what happened. I can understand how you felt before. It must haven't be cool to see so many people entered so suddenly, violating your intimacy" Lacy continued to tell her "It's OK, Lacy! I know you, and I know I can trust you and that you'll never judge me" she started to answer "It's only that I feel like a stupid for what I was doing"

"Stop telling that bullshit" suddenly Lupa told her "What?" surprised asked her Lux. "Trust me Lu, you can show all of yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Why you should be a stupid showing yourself? You'd be a stupid to think otherwise"  
It was blunt, partly also embarassed her, but she couldn't say it wasn't a very nice compliment coming from her.  
After some seconds, also Liby spoke "Lux, maybe it was a little... unorthodox but I agree with her! As she said, you've nothing to be ashamed of!"  
She stopped for some seconds, then started again to speak "You know, when I started to wear braces, I was ashamed to be around others because of them. I tried everytime to hide myself and to be invisible to them. But you know how it went in the end? I started to ignore my braces and I discovered that in the end I was too much worried about them. So really trust me, OK?"  
"Thank you all" she said, finally forming a very little smile on her face "Now that is the Lux I love to see" Liby added "If you ever feel down again, you know I and the others are always here, OK?" looking straight at her Then she continued "Also, later would you like to spend some time with me and London?"  
"... Yes, I'd like it"

Seeing she was feeling a little better Lupa thought to ask her about the reason they went before inside her room "Hey Lu, regarding before, can I ask you what it was Lari's gift?"  
"Her gift? Oh, well... It's the lingerie"  
"Oh..." Lupa started to think "For this I didn't remember Lux ever brought this"  
"You know" continued Lux "Lari wanted to give me exactly something to be more 'open' with others. I still can't believe she would mock my feelings in such a way"  
"Well, see Lux" started Lacy "Actually during the expedition there was an error and our gifts got exchanged. It probably wasn't your gift"  
"It wasn't for me?!" she asked surprised, feeling a little guilty now for having thought Lari wanted to mock her.  
After some seconds she added "Well, there was a note inside the box, maybe it can helps you understand for who it is"  
"Oh, thanks for telling us" told Liby "And remember what I told you, and if you ever feel again in that way, me and the others are always here for you!" she said while going to see the note together with Lupa and Lacy, while London seated where was before seated Lacy "Lux" London started to speak "I still don't know what it's my gift, but Lari told me and Liby yesterday it's for both of us, and maybe it's something we can use together at the same time. I really hope so, I'd like to share it with also you later today"  
"Thanks London!"  
"And really" she then added, thinking of the fact she also is quite insecure of herself, and willing to help her sister to never feel down because of this "I also don't want you to never let yourself down alone. So, promise me, Lux, if you'll ever feel down, to reach one of us immediately!"  
"OK! I promise you" and as Lux said so, the two hugged each other.

Liby took the note and started to read it mentally. Becoming a little red from what was written she read the last part in a way that only Lacy and Lupa that were near her could hear "...Raise his little big... Yeah considering what it's the gift and what it's written here, I already understood for who it is"  
Even if she didn't read it, Lupa was already thinking of herself when she thought again what was the gift in question and began to blush thinking of why she would send her it, also because it wasn't very hard for her to understand what Liby was talking about when she said "raise his little big".  
"What?" asked her Lacy, also trying to respect her volume "You're sure?"  
"It's for Lupa" she told her, confirming Lupa's thoughts "It's to, ehmmm, spicy up an encounter with dad" hearing this also Lacy started to blush Then, to be more sure, Lacy asked her again "OK! But wait a moment Liby, you know we two and a lot of the others also have feelings for him, don't you think this could be actually the gift Lari sent both you and Lon?"  
"Well, Lacy first I admit it was a little silly for me to think, when I saw that blue dress, that it could have been something to share between me and her, aside for the obvious wrong size, also because, it's not impossible, but very weird she'd send us a dress to share.  
"And besides it's even more weird this since..." for a moment stopped, since this made her think again what happened earlier between her and Lupa "... Since London is more developed than me..." Then, with a very slight grin plastered on her face, she added "... And Lupa" causing a little itch on the right eye of the oldest of the three goth sisters. Liby remembered, now that she was more calm, that despite the way she remarked how she was justified to have a smaller bosom actually always began to feel mad someone remembered her when, despite London, Lux and Leia are all younger than her, all three of them are way more developed than her in that department. "Aside it's not exactly in my style to wear such a revealing set of clothes and it would require me some courage to wear it in front of him, you know I'm quite close; same thing for London, you know she's also quite close. But it would perfectly fit Lupa's style"  
At this point Lacy already saw her sister's point but Liby still continued "Finally, well read by yourself the note" and as Lacy took and read it, if whatever doubt could possibly still reside in her, was pushed away by the way it was written.  
"Yeah... I can see what you mean. I think you also agree Lupa" Lacy asked her at which the albino just nodded.

Having seen this, the three went towards Lux and London that raised themselves up seeing them coming.  
"So" started to speak Lux "Did you understand for who is it?  
"It's for me" answered her Lupa Both her two full sisters were blushing a little, and Lux added "Oh, well, now it makes perfectly sense, I can see you with it"

While talking, the girls exited from the room, at which all the rest of the group asked Lux if she was fine. She loved how they wanted to be sure about her state.  
Then Leia came near her and asked "So, Lux... do you have my gift?". The others weren't surprised she was more concernered about her gift.  
"No, I'm sorry Leia" she told her "Damn!" she thought turning and starting to walk "Where is MY gift?!"  
But suddenly Leia stopped and looked again back at Lux, and told "Anyway Lux, my compliments, you were a bomb with that lingerie!" surprising, and also embarass a little, her and all the others.  
"What?" Leia started again "You know I love you guys, and if one of my sisters needs to be reminded of how beautiful she is, and to not be stupidly ashamed of herself, I need to do it" and she really meant it; after all, now that she wasn't thinking to the gift, she had full attention on her sister "And trust me Lux, I'm not kidding you're a super sexy hot bomb! You just need more confidence!" still surprising them. Even if her problem was more about because she thought it wasn't happy to show herself because of her closeness and fear to be judged, she deeply appreciated the kindly words coming from her blonde little sister, for how nice she was, especially coming from her.

After that the group started to discuss about which one of them still needed to know who had their gifts and wich of their siblings still wasn't visited by them. To ask about their gifts, there were still Liena, Lyra and Loan. Since the first was out, the group decided to go towards Lyra's room.  
When they arrived, this time they knocked on the door this time.  
"Just a moment" Lyra answered from the inside Opening the door "Hi guys! It's all OK?"  
"Well sis" Lemy started to explain her "See we discovered the gifts got exchanged during the expedition, so we wanted to ask you if you already took your gift"  
"Regarding that" Lyra began to speak "I already knew it. When I took my gift and, since Liena was away, I texted her to tell her I was going to keep also her one. But when I opened my gift, I already had some doubts about what it was, so to be sure, I opened also Liena's one and I confirmed my doubts that there was something strange, since inside it there was also a letter for you Lux"  
"Oh, so it's my gift? Can I have it?"  
"Yes" and as she said so she went to take it and gave it together with the letter to her little sister

The gift was ironically a box with a set of clothes, but they were a set of normal clothes and not something "provocative"; there were some skirts, light and warm sweaters, a scarf and a winter cap so that she had a set for each weather and all of them, she soon noticed, were dark clothes and all of the respected her style and tastes.  
On the letter she read "Hey Lux, so did you see my gifts for you? Did you like them? I hope so :)! I tried my best to pick what you could like and to choose them according to your style. Also, now keep this a surprise. I still have a last session of work days this month, after these break days from it. When I finish it, I have the rest of the month free. So, what do you say, about helping me with organizing a hanging out with all our siblings? I already have some ideas, but I'd like your help sis. Text me later, OK?"  
Reading it, Lux felt again a little guilt for having thought Lari wanted to mock her when actually she respected how she was.

"So Lyra" Lynn III began "We have this book about Malaysian cuisine and we're sure it's Liena's gift and I was looking at this perfume and, if I'm not wrong, this should be of your like and so I think it's your gift" she told while giving her them. "Besides" she started to think "This dress it's probably for Loan. I remember Lari in the past talked about wanting to buy something more cool for her. She was talking about how she really wanted to see her wearing something different for one time"  
"Oh, thanks Lynnie" she answered her "So can we have the other gift?" Lynn III asked her big sister "Speaking of this" she began "Can you tell me first if Liby, Lupa or London already have their gifts, please?" she asked them.  
They were a little surprised by this question, but, despite being unsure about her motivations, Liby decided to tell her "Only Lupa has her gift Lyra. Do you have mine or London's gift?" Liby decided to not tell her the fact they received the same gift.  
"As I thought" Lyra said, then she added "I know this is for one of you" Hearing this the braced sister was going to ask her sister to then give it to her but Lyra stopped her before she could say it "I'm not sure for who of you two this is but it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, but I can't give it you"  
The guys were surprised to hear this. "Why?!" Liby asked her "The problem is that I saw what it is, and I can't allow you to read it"  
"So it's a book? Why can't I or London have it?!" Liby asked her again, she was trying her best to stay cool.  
She, and actually also the other siblings, already have a doubt on what it could have been her motivations, and for this also she thought it was better to keep for herself both the fact it was actually both for her and London, and the fact she wanted to share it also with Lux.  
"Yes Liby, it's a book. 'KL Noir: Red', I want to be surprised that such a thing is for you or London, but I know your tastes! I'm sorry, but I'll never allow my two little sisters to read such depravacy! Not that I don't know Lupa and Lux's tastes and I suspect you could decide to have the idea to read it all together!"  
"YOU MUST BE KIDDING LYRA! IT'S RIGHT! LARI DIDN'T SEND IT YOU" Liby retorted Also London and Lux wanted to help Liby in her discussion with Lyra, both because it was also a gift for them and even more because they share with her and Lupa, exactly as Lyra said, the passion for dark themes, and wanted to defend their common shared passion, but were too shy to speak in a too much heated discussion and both of them only made some slight attempts, that were generally ignored by Lyra. The others also thought that Lyra was in the wrong, but knew Lyra wasn't going in every case to cede and so didn't try while Lupa decided just to silently watch their four sisters discussing.  
After some seconds in which the four continued to discuss "ENOUGH! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THREE THINK! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!" Lyra spoke back At which point Lupa, stopped Liby from continuing it by entering in that discussion "OK! Lyra it's not right what you're doing, but you won this time! Are you happy to keep something not yours?" surprising all the others present.  
After some seconds Lyra decided to speak again "Ahhh... Look girls, I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll understand" at which she just closed and locked her door.  
"Are you stupid Lupa?" Liby angrily asked her "Liby, don't worry! Trust me. Later today you'll have that book" Lupa told her.  
For some moments Liby just looked at her with a frown, but then she decided to trust her remembering how also other times Lyra tried to stop her from doing or having something and despite this, she was always able to find a way "OK, whatever!"

After she calmed down, the group started to go towards Loan's room, since was the only one left. They were deciding which one of them to send them inside the room. Loan is a girl with problems of social anxiety and needs a lot of time and calm to be mentally prepared to have many people around her, so to not lose too much time, since they just wanted to ask her about the gift, were deciding which one of them will enter.  
Earlier today, Loan was alone in her room, her mother Lori went to her room and gave her gift. Lari called her the day before about the fact it was a dress for her. Her little sister decided to tell her of it, to prepare herself about it, she explained her about how she would have liked to wear something more elegant and that made more justice to her beautiful body than that large sweater and large sweatpants she often used. But she knew her and her social anxiety and knew she could have feel ill just at the thought to wear something that showed too much skin, so also assured her, that despite being a bit more revealing than what she usually wore, she wasn't going to send her something too risqué.  
But when Loan opened the box, she wouldn't never ever guessed what it was about to find. Inside there was a small pink bikini.  
She looked at it surprised and red from the embarassment for some moments then she just thought "No. Fucking. Way" and just throw it in the trashbin in her room and returned to play some videogames. She was a little sorry to just throw her sister's gift but indeed for her was something completely useless and wanted to get rid of it to not have even the possibility to see and think of it again.

"So guys" Leia started to speak when they were near Loan's room "I want to go"  
They weren't quite sure it was a very good idea, so they asked her why she offered to enter, at which Leia explained them that since it was obvious Loan had her gift, it was only right for her to go. They continued to have some doubts and tried to make her desist about it, but to no avail, and, despite she promised to be careful, only when Londey offered to accompany her, they agreed to let them go while they would have waited out.  
"Damn, talk about trust!" she blurted while going But when the two entered inside, they started to think that after all maybe they were being a little too intransigent with her.  
She just needed to stay calm and toexchange with Loan their gifts. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

The two sisters opened quietly the door to Loan's room, to not scare her for the sudden intrusion.  
"Hey Loan, it's me, Leia, and Londey! It's all OK? Can we please enter? We need to tell you something"  
"Oh... Y-Yes!" she answered Inside, the two found their big sister, sitted on the bed, the television was on with game paused on it.  
"Good day Loan!" told her Londey "Yeah, t-thanks! Good day to you also!" Loan answered, then, after some hesitation continued "S-So what do you need to tell me?"  
"I think you already opened the gift you received from Lari. Well, there was an error during the expedition and our gifts got exchanged. This dress Londey has is actually your gift" Leia told, at which Londey approache slowly Loan to give her the dress "W-What, really?" then she looked at the dress Londey gave her and thought "W-Well, now this has indeed much more sense than that bikini" then, still admiring it, she continued "It's a bit showing and tight, but I could try to use it during some important occassion"  
"So" Leia started to speak to catch her sister's attention "Where did you put the gift you received?"  
"Oh, well..." Loan looked at her with an akward smile and slightly embarassed, with her hand scratching behind her head "I throw it in the trash, I'm sorry"  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Leia said while running towards the trash Londey was worried when she heard Loan saying that, thinking of how Leia was probably going to react.  
"Wow!" Loan, surprised, started to think seeing her little sister rushing to the trash "I'd never expected to see Leia to be this worried for someone's gift and to see her going to take it from the trash without thinking about it two times, since when she is so thoughtful about others? She generally cares of others when it's about something more severe, not for something like this... Wait... Unless that is... Oh shit!" she finally thought and started to understand why Leia was doing that, making her scared about what was going to do her if her worries turned true.  
Meanwhile Leia was searching in the trashbin until she finally found a pink bikini, that she soon understood was her gift, because of the size.  
Now that she saw what was Lari's gift, she started to see what Lari meant when she told she would have loved it. But now she was starting to lose it when she saw it was dirty of dust and stained and thouhgt it was ruined.

"How did you dare to throw MY gift in the trash?" Leia slowly asked Loan, while slowly turning towards her, gazing straight at her with death menacing eyes. Just by the way she was watching her, made Loan almost piss herself from the fear.  
After very few seconds, that seems like hours, in which Leia just standed and saw her, Leia rushed for her, causing her instinctive flight, while Londey also tried to tackle Leia. For some moments they just runned around the room, being able to create even more mess than what Loan was able to do before. In the end Londey was able to tackle her, so that the found themselves lying on the floor, with Leia struggling as much as she can to get free, yelling at Londey to let her go, while Loan runned towards a corner and leaned against a wall, still sweating both because of the run and because of the pure fear she still felt.  
Because of all the ruckus, all the other guys finally entered inside the room. Despite all her efforts, in the end, the group just pulled Leia outside, while Lacy remained inside to try to calm the still very scared Loan.  
Leia, outside, continued to protest with the others about the fact Loan throwed in the trash her gift and calmed down only when Londey assured her that she was going to make sure her bikini came back as new.

After the situation calmed down, Lemy took Gwen near him and told her "Hey Gwen, again I'm sorry for all these continue discussions and quarrels between us!" then making a little laugh continued "Heh, I guess we're not called Louds for nothing"  
"And I repeat myself Lemy, don't worry! I consider you all as family members. And it's cute to see that, despite all your problems, in the end you still stay together and love each other... Well even if probably Leia's probably going to kill someone one day" at which the two shared a laugh.  
"But I'd have liked to spend more time just we two together"  
"Oh, you wanted to spend some time just the two us?" Gwen began with a slightly seductive tone, caressing with her hand his chest "The day's still long, why don't we go outside to have some privacy?"  
"Oh, well I..." Lemy started, blushing "You know? Sure let's go, after all everyone here finally got their gifts" and so hugged with an arm and went first to his room to take some money and then went outside to enjoy a date together.

Later that day, as time passed.  
As promised Londey made sure, with the help of her aunt Leni, to properly wash and recover without damages Leia's bikini. She was very happy to see that her gift was in a perfect state, starting to think at how she was going to to put it in good use the next time they would have gone to a pool or a beach with her daddy, and thanked both of them.  
Meanwhile Lyra was down, helping to prepare lunch. Seizing this opportunity, Lupa went to her room.  
As she was expecting, the door was locked, but that was no problem for her. She picked the lock and after some moments was able to break inside.  
"Ah Lyra" Lupa started to think while smirking "I see you still haven't learn that it's useless you lock your room" and, as she searched for her sisters' book, she continued to think "So, it was called KL Noir something; now if I think right you should have hided it behind your wholesome books... And indeed here is it!" and so grabbed it and then went outside making sure nothing seemed out of place.

After she exited from the room, Lupa checked the hallway to see if the zone was clear. After that she went towards Liby's room.  
As she arrived she opened the door. Inside, as she was expecting, aside from Liby, there were present also her two little sisters, London and Lux.  
Despite they didn't have yet the book, Lupa noticed that Liby was already able to find some ways to spend time with them. She noticed that while now they were just talking, both of them partecipated quite actively in the conversation, for their standards, and also noticed a set of a tabletop game "Probably Liby and London had some fun before with some of their nerdy things" Lupa thought and also wondered if they were able to involve also Lux in this, but she noticed both her sisters were happy, even if it was difficult to recognize at sight, but Lupa knew them and was able to see it. "Hmmm... Probably Liby was able to involve her also taking opportunity of her competitive nature..." Lupa continued to think.  
"Oh, hey Lupa, it's all OK? Did you take the book from Lyra?" asked her Liby "Yes" Lupa answered while showing her the book and giving it to her "Nice!" Liby happily told her "Well, I should ask you how you took it ... Nevermind"

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Lupa answered her. Then, after some seconds of silence, she looked at her braced sister and started again to speak "Anyway Lib, I... I'm sorry for what I did today. It was stupid from me doing it, especially considering how I also feel about this..."  
Liby then stopped her sister and looked at her with a little smile "Hey Lupa don't worry for it" then stopped for some seconds and changed her expression to a confident smile "But if it will happen again, I'll make sure next time be sure Lacy will not be present to protect you"  
"Eh" Lupa laughed laughed and formed a little smile "OK, I'll keep that in mind"  
"Hey Lupa, want to spend some time with us?"  
"Well, sure why not? But let's not do too much nerdy things, OK?"  
"Well, we'll see. For now we can read that book all together. Then who knows?" Liby answered while the two went to sit on the bed together with Lux and London "What happened exactly earlier today" asked them London when her two sisters took a seat on the bed "Yes, can we know please?" also added Lux "Ahh, OK. I'll explain it later what I did, but let's start to read this book together first" Lupa told them

The day after, as planned, Lari returned to the US. She had a lot of fun during her trips, but as always, she was now happy to have the opportunity to have fun with her family for some days and to tell them all the things she did while abroad.  
At the airport went both her mother, Lori, and her father, Lincoln, to take her home. When the three meet each other, they soon hugged each other and asked each other how they were doing.  
When in the car, the three started again to talk. "So how are doing the others? Is everything going well for them"  
"You know" started Lori "Aunt Lucy continues to be spooky, aunt Lola continues to act like the 'Queen of the Universe', your siblings can have a fight from time to time but then make peace. Overall, it's literally the same"  
"OK. Anything new about Loan? I'm sorry for the problems caused by the error during the expedition" Lari knew about it since later yesterday, her parents sent her a message explaining her what happened "I can only imagine how Loan reacted when she saw Leia's bikini and thought it was for her"  
"Don't worry Lari" told her Lincoln "It's not your fault after all. Besides we still received everyone nice gifts and I thank you for that"  
"Eh, thanks daddy. I hope Leia wasn't too much mad towards Loan. So... did Loan tried to go out a little during these days?"  
"No, she didn't. I'm sorry" Lincoln again told her, causing her daughter to feel also a little sad. She knew that it was improbable, but, everytime she returned from aboard, she always hoped her full sister to have tried to open herself more or to go out on her own.  
"Damn... I was hoping too much but I'll be sure to spend some time with her these days and I'll drag her out of her room"  
"It's nice you want to spend some time with Loan, Lari. But remember you don't have to force her too much. Remember she literally improved a lot compared to some years ago, also thanks to your efforts but also thanks to others and to her own efforts. So try also to cut some time also just for yourself. And besides remember that also me and the others would like to spend time with you, OK?"  
"Sure mommy, don't worry" Lari answered her with a smile "Speaking of, I'm sorry but the travel was pretty tiring. Lizy's Dumeril's Monitor and Lops' Bunga Raya should arrive tomorrow. I'm sure they'd like to ask me about them but I'd like to soon go to sleep a little when we arrive home. So can you please deal with them when we arrive?"  
"Sure! Don't worry"  
"Thanks! And excuse myself if I'll not talk too much when we arrive home before I'll hit the hay"  
"As I said don't worry, we can have fun together later. We understand the travel can be very tiring"  
"Thanks! I love you!"  
"We also love you Lari"  
And so, the three continued their ride towards their home. They were sure later that they would have to tell each other better what they did during these days. 


End file.
